


佐鸣【你是我的】

by sn072310103799



Category: sasunaru - Fandom, 佐鸣 - Fandom, 原创 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn072310103799/pseuds/sn072310103799
Kudos: 9





	佐鸣【你是我的】

宇智波佐助回村了。

他刚从雷之国返回木叶村，原因没有其他，就只有手上的一封信，还有一个人。

佐助在收到那封信时的时间已是五天前，照理说，从雷之国到火之国之间最少也需要7、8天，而佐助会这么快就到的原因其实...  
是因为他收到信后，就一直连夜赶路，没有歇息。

到了村子后，门口那没有迎接他的人，什么都没有。

佐助冷着一张脸的步入大门口，一旁负责顾守的忍者也没有抬头，因为佐助身边散发出来的冷气让他不敢抬起头来去和他交谈。

这天的佐助，异常的不如以往。

佐助第一个去的地方是火影办公室，里头的卡卡西、鹿丸正在交谈着相关的办公事宜，随后两人就听到了敲门声。

“叩、叩。”，「进来。」。卡卡西和鹿丸一看见门外的人是佐助后，其实震惊比喜悦来的多很多。

「哟，是佐助啊，这么快就回来了？」卡卡西问道，「嗯。鸣人呢？」佐助简短的说出他的目的和问题，随后便听到了卡卡西给他的回覆：「鸣人那家伙啊...在忍者学校吧！」随即佐助便一言不发的离开了办公室，办公室中吹了一道冷风，让一旁的鹿丸打起了喷嚏。

「唉，还是一样那么不坦率。」卡卡西说着，鹿丸：「？？？」。

忍者学校，漩涡鸣人因为一名导师请假所以做代班老师来授课，此时的鸣人正在教授学生们体术。

然而佐助到的时候鸣人正好一不小心用力过猛将树干给踢飞了，佐助见状，反射神经立即控制他的手从背后拿出草薙剑并使出千鸟刀一击将之砍断，随后那砍成两半的树干尸体就这样乖乖的躺在地上，佐助平静的将草薙剑收入剑鞘后便看见对面那些欢呼声大到不行，各个嘴巴大张手上掌声不断的学生们和另一边一脸惊讶的鸣人。

「果然是吊车尾的。」佐助笑道。

鸣人震惊的不行，随后他看见佐助拿出了一张纸，是他写给佐助的那封信，信上还写着：“等你回来！”的字样，此时佐助将信收起来，并从披风里拿出一样东西抛向了鸣人，鸣人接住后往怀里看，是雷之国的土产。

「我路上看到的，不知道你会不会喜欢，所以随便买了一个。」佐助边说着边向他走来，随后问道：「喜欢吗？吊车尾的。」语毕就看到鸣人往自己这里冲来并抱住了他，道：「闷骚的家伙！！真是的...我不过是说句玩笑话而已，对我来说，没有什么比你平安归来更好的礼物了...你知道吗？佐助...大混蛋...」随后佐助就感受到肩上一阵湿润，佐助回抱住怀里的鸣人，并拍了拍他的背安慰道：「乖，我回来了，鸣人。」鸣人蹭了蹭佐助的肩膀，随即便就着还抱着他的姿势靠在他怀里，俩人也不管旁边是不是还有学生们便开始放起大闪光。

「大混蛋！都不回信给我！害我担心你好久！」、「笨蛋吊车尾的，我收到信后就连夜赶回来了到现在还没睡，你是想要收到我的笔迹和你一样丑的书信吗？我才做不到！」语毕佐助的脸就遭到鸣人的拉扯，鸣人担心的道：「什么？你五天没有睡？笨蛋！！为什么不睡！？」佐助笑着摸了摸鸣人的头回覆道：「因为我想快点见到你。」鸣人心疼的言：「傻瓜...」随即便再度抱住了佐助，而佐助亦笑着回抱住他，然而在这之后的鸣人有股想扁眼前爱人的冲动。

因为佐助后来在他耳边说了一句话：「我也很想小鸣人，要不晚上让我和他见见面吧。」。

「死性不改！！色狼！！」by：鸣人。

鸣人带着佐助一起去参加和樱等同期忍者好友们的聚餐，这次连沙忍村的手鞠也来了，原来鹿丸和手鞠要结婚了，佐井和井野也要订婚，因此众人想说既然双喜临门，不如聚在一起吃个饭，分享喜气，没想到今天恰逢佐助回村，众人一开始觉得大家可以聚在一起真的十分不容易，因此是非常珍贵的一次回忆，只是，令在场所有人都抗议连连的是宇智波佐助跟漩涡鸣人这俩人一放起闪来连旁人都不顾了！

春野樱觉得自己在这俩人身旁真的非常电灯泡，于是她默默的挪了挪位置，「吊车尾的，给我吃菜。」、「不要不要，你说什么我都不会吃菜的！」、「那吃烤番茄，对身体好。你别老吃那些垃圾食物，你看看你，都变胖了不少。」、「我不吃！我讨厌蔬菜。」隔壁宇智波俩人一人一句的日常互怼，在她看来根本是秀恩爱的场合，一旁的井野见小樱如此习以为常，为此深深感到十分佩服。

「啊！佐助你犯规！」此时听见鸣人大叫一声，又看见佐助一脸结冻似的拿着筷子，大家一致性的往鸣人嘴巴的方向瞧去，便看见鸣人嘴边有可疑的绿色物体，看看桌上的那一大盘绿色，鸣人嘴里那绿油油的东西，众人顿时领悟出佐助是喂了鸣人吃什么，那就是鸣人最害怕的蔬菜：青椒。

「给我吃下去。」佐助强硬的道，在佐助坚持又冷硬的半强迫下，鸣人终究还是哭丧着脸将嘴里的青椒给吞下肚了。随后，众人便看见佐助的怀里多了一个绿色脸的鸣人正脸上两行的接受着佐助的安抚。  
看着佐助摸着鸣人的头，众人都想法一致的觉得这一对还没结婚就这么秀，结婚了还得了，此时，鹿丸开口说话了。

「两位，墨镜钱谁来付？」

「想多了鹿丸同志，请自费。」来自鸣人。

鹿丸：「没良心的人，秀恩爱还不负责墨镜费用。」。

佐助安抚着怀里的鸣人，不但摸着鸣人的头给鸣人顺毛，更时不时的对着鸣人说许多甜言蜜语，闪瞎其他好友们的双眼：「乖，等等给你吃肉好不好？」鸣人回答道：「我不听！」佐助不死心，再一次的对鸣人使出诱惑：「那晚上带你吃拉面。」鸣人听见后眼睛一亮：「真的吗！？」佐助点点头，回道：「真的，只要你乖乖听话不再胡闹，我晚上就带你去吃一乐。」鸣人顿时笑得十分灿烂，一旁的雏田看着此刻躺在佐助怀里并一脸幸福的样子的鸣人，顿时感到心里难受，随后她向众人说道：「不好意思各位...我...我有点不舒服，我去洗手间看看...」随后便离座了。

鸣人想要解放一下他的膀胱，也来到了洗手间，原本佐助打算陪着他过来，却被鸣人拒绝了，不过，鸣人没想到竟然会巧合的遇上雏田。

看着雏田那泛红的眼眶，鸣人知道，雏田哭过。

鸣人向雏田打了招呼，看雏田的状况并不是很好，鸣人认为身为朋友，应当关心她一下，因此在雏田要离开时，他想了又想，还是对着她开口了：「呃...雏田，你没事吧？要是真的不舒服，就回去吧。」雏田心里知道，眼前的人完全不属于自己，但是她还是想对着鸣人说出自己内心的想法：「你知道的鸣人君，知道我为什么会这样。一直以来，我一直在鸣人君的身旁看着你，但是你却丝毫不看我一眼，明明佐助君离开了三年，而那三年，我依旧陪在你身边，没有离开过你。为什么你还是不考虑我！？为什么...到底是为什么，我比不上佐助君哪一点？」随后，泪水还是不受控的从她的脸上流下，鸣人依旧没有回头，而期盼鸣人回复的雏田也渐渐的放弃等待，就在雏田要离开的同时，她听见了鸣人回答她的问题了：「雏田，你值得更好的。并不是你比不上佐助的哪一点，而是...我的这颗心，从一开始，就一直属于宇智波佐助一个人。所以请你死心吧 。我，并不值得你如此的上心。」随即便进入卫生间了。  
雏田看着鸣人那消失在眼前的身影，她自嘲的说道：「原来，我从一开始就输了，是吗...？」单恋，结果从来都不尽人意，而不只雏田一个人，其实连小樱本人也深深的了解，佐助和鸣人，是无法拆散的一对情侣，她们都比不上任何一方，并不是她们太差，而是这两个人，从一开始，便将自己全部都交给了对方，成为对方的“支柱”。

鸣人回来时雏田已经走了，他知道原因，但是他也没有多说什么，佐助看鸣人愁眉苦脸的，便知道雏田的离去与鸣人有些关系，但是他也知道，鸣人一直以来，都爱着自己，所以佐助猜想雏田应该也和小樱一样犯了相同的错误，才导致如今的结果。但是小樱和雏田不同的是，她早已看开所有，如今才能这么平静，要是换成之前的小樱，可能就不会像现在这样了吧，佐助心想着。

回到家后，俩人洗完澡便躺在他们爱的大床上聊天，佐助突然想到雏田的事，当然，他心知肚明雏田是为了什么才离开的，此时，鸣人提起了今天在烧肉店和雏田发生的事：「佐助。我终于体会到你当时的心情了。」佐助知道他在说什么，他回复道：「日向雏田，其实是个好女孩，只不过她跟樱都犯了相同的错误，爱错了人，但是鸣人，错并不在你，你理解我的意思吧？」鸣人点点头，佐助看得出来鸣人的心里还是十分自责的，他抱住了鸣人，对着鸣人道：「爱一个人并没有错，但是我们也不能强迫对方做自己喜欢的事，也不能逼对方要对自己死心。我们两个走到今天，其实也非常不容易。你认为今天雏田离开，是因为你的责任吗？那是不对的。鸣人，雏田爱上你，是你可以控制的事吗？不是，但是这是她的错吗？也不是。这件事本来就没有谁对谁错的问题，吊车尾的，把你那休息已久的脑袋开机一下，不要因为这种事而自责好吗？我会难过。」佐助伸手抬起了鸣人的下巴，对着鸣人说：「看着我，鸣人。」鸣人听话的抬起头来看着佐助，佐助那平静的黑色眼眸，老是能让他安心，这点，佐助本人其实清楚的不得了，鸣人常常会这样看着他的眼睛，然后心绪慢慢的平复下来，佐助摸了摸鸣人的脸继续道：「鸣人，不要因为你对雏田说什么，然后对这件事产生没必要的自责。也不要因为雏田的行为而觉得这整件事都是你的错了。你现在是我的了，我不允许你再去想别的人，听见没有？鸣人，我喜欢你，不，我爱你，以前是，现在也是。我说过，既然你选择了我，就要有归我管的觉悟，你漩涡鸣人现在既然归我管，你就只能是我宇智波佐助一个人的人，知道吗？吊车尾的。」鸣人听完后脸不自觉的红了起来，这种时候这家伙竟然开撩，这是犯规的行为！！！！

佐助见鸣人的状况有点好转，便开始压上对方，鸣人刚反应过来，脸上的红晕更甚：「喂...佐助你干什么？？」佐助开始做起回想的动作，随后回覆道：「你该不会忘了今天我在忍者学校对你说的话了吧？」鸣人开始回想起今天在忍者学校中和佐助的对话，当然，佐助那一句充满黄色废料的话语他也记得一清二楚，鸣人打了一下佐助的胸膛道：「色鬼佐助，你都只有一条胳膊了还想乱来！我诅咒你一辈子交不到女朋友哦！」佐助笑着解开身上的披风道：「反正我这辈子就只有漩涡鸣人一个女朋友了，我除了漩涡鸣人，其他男的女的都入不了我的眼，你死心吧，我永远都要缠在你身边。」随后佐助便俯下身来吻住了鸣人的唇瓣，鸣人见状，双手搂上了佐助的颈部，主动加深了这个吻，而佐助也将自己的舌伸入鸣人的小嘴里，佐助边寻找鸣人的小舌边解开鸣人的衣物，一瞬间，鸣人的上半身已经裸了。

「嗯...唔...嗯...哼...」鸣人被佐助吻得有些无法呼吸，但是他仍旧沉浸在佐助那高超的吻技，此时佐助利用查克拉化出须佐能乎的骨骼，随后那条肱骨上便多了许多肌肉，成为了完全体须佐能乎的手臂，佐助控制那条手臂搂住鸣人的腰，而没有断去的右臂则碰上鸣人的乳头，两颗乳珠被佐助有力的搓揉着，敏感的鸣人有些招架不住，呼吸顿时变得急促：「嗯...哼...呜呜...嗯...」佐助感觉到鸣人想要开口说话，便缓缓的解开吻着鸣人的唇，就当佐助抬起头来时，鸣人便看到佐助的万花筒写轮眼和轮回眼已经开启，鸣人摸了摸佐助的脸庞，而佐助也停下了手上的动作，此时，鸣人开口了：「佐助。你是不是使出了须佐呀？」佐助笑着，随后他的手边捏鸣人的乳头边回答道：「是啊，只有一条胳膊多不方便？吓到你了吧...？」鸣人感受到了来自于乳头的刺激，但是也摇摇头，佐助知道鸣人并不在乎这个，因此他再度接了下去：「接下来，我会让你一句话都说不出来了。」鸣人听见后脸上再度浮起了红云，佐助便接了下去刚刚的动作。

佐助慢慢的脱去鸣人的裤子和内裤，已经抬头的小鸣人顿时从中跳了出来，「你...你别看了...」鸣人害羞的道，佐助笑着摸了摸小鸣人，并对它使了一吻，随后便摸着小鸣人的头冠边道：「它这么可爱，还是一点都没有变。」鸣人被佐助说的再也无法看佐助，宇智波佐助那张帅到没朋友的脸再加上这句骚话，让鸣人实在招架不住，随后佐助感受到手上有液体喷出，是鸣人射精了。

佐助笑着将手指放到自己的鼻子前闻了闻，随后对着身下因为害羞而将脸挡住的鸣人说道：「真香，你要不要尝尝？」随即佐助便遭到鸣人的一记眼刀：「不要！你...你快点！」被鸣人催促，佐助也不再开玩笑，将鸣人的双腿慢慢的分开，佐助看着鸣人的小穴，随即将手指慢慢的伸进鸣人的菊穴中。

由于手上有精液，因此佐助行动起来也方便一些，但佐助也抬头看了看鸣人的反应，见鸣人并没有半点不适，佐助便继续行动。

直到伸进第四根手指后，佐助才松了一口气。随即他开始慢慢的在小穴里面开阔着，「嗯...佐助...可以了...」鸣人难耐的动着腰身，佐助被吸的猝不及防，随即深深吸了一口气，「进来吧佐助...我可以了...」鸣人对着佐助说道，随后佐助慢慢的抽出在鸣人体内的手指，并脱去自己的裤子和黑色内裤，随即鸣人就看见佐助的那根大兄弟从里面跳了出来，那尺寸看起来大的吓人，鸣人顿时吞了吞口水，“为什么又变大了...？”鸣人心想着。此时，佐助开始抬起鸣人的双腿，随即便对着鸣人道：「吊车尾的，我要进去了。」鸣人点点头，随后便感受到了佐助的那根巨龙抵在自己的穴口，佐助慢慢的推进，其实他也忍得很难受，不过怕鸣人受伤，佐助还是忍着要一次性插进去的冲动而慢慢的进入。

漫长的十分钟过后，佐助终于将整根大兄弟插入了鸣人的小穴，「呼...」俩人都松了一口气，随后佐助看着鸣人问道：「鸣人，你可以了吗？」鸣人点点头，获得了鸣人的许可，佐助也不再忍耐，随即便开始了自己期待已久的“行动”。

佐助将鸣人的双腿举起折到鸣人胸前，随后大力的往里顶弄，这一顶，就直接顶到了前列腺，「啊！！！」鸣人顿时敏感的叫出一声，佐助笑着看了看自己身下的鸣人问道：「吊车尾的，才这样而已，你不会以为已经结束了吧？」语毕佐助再一次的抽插顶弄，这一次佐助不打算停下了，佐助大力又快速的往里顶弄，顶的鸣人接连被快感袭身，尖叫连连：「啊...啊...啊...嗯...啊...啊...哈啊...啊...不要...慢点...啊...佐助...」佐助并没有停下，反而更加快速的抽插，「啊...啊...不要...佐助...混蛋...啊...我不行了...嗯...哈...哈啊...啊...」随后鸣人的下身再度射出了白浊，好不淫靡。

「吊车尾的，你这样就承受不了，是不是太敏感了？」佐助坏笑，随后再一次的加速顶弄，这一次，佐助似乎顶的更加深入，鸣人被佐助顶的已经说不出一句完整的话了，「啊...啊...啊...嗯...啊...啊...哈啊...佐...佐助...嗯...啊...啊...哈啊...啊...」最后佐助将自己的浓精射入了鸣人的体内，这场性事才就此告终。

「鸣人，你永远是我的。」佐助吻了鸣人一下，鸣人也回吻了自家爱人，随后道：「佐助，留下来，好不好...？」佐助思考了许久，随后笑着回覆道：「好，我回木叶陪你。」。

END


End file.
